catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Flameshine
Flameshine is a beautiful flame colored orange tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald-green eyes. History :Flamekit is born to Torchfire and Flaresong. Her parents love her dearly, and are a bit over protective since she is their only daughter. She is usually frustrated by this, but understands that they only do it because they love her. :She is soon apprenticed. :When she is out hunting with her father, he sees a squrriel. He begins to chase it, but it leads him over the Thunderpath. A monster flies around the corner and hits him, killing Torchfire. Flamepaw and Flaresong are devestated for a long time, Flamepaw especially because she was very close to her father. :She earns her warrior name, Flameshine. Her mother cheers the loudest for her, and Flameshine could feel her father's spirit with her while she sat vigil. :A moon after she becomes a warrior, Flaresong and a patrol of ThunderClan cats set out to the Twolegplace, to scare of the rogues who had been hunting in their territory. There were a lot of more rogues than they expected, and they attacked. One of the rogues brutally killed Flaresong. Flameshine grieved for her mother for moons, but soon got better. :Ravenstar named Flameshine deputy when the former ThunderClan leader died. Flameshine served her Clan well, fufilling her dream. She could be a bit agressive towards the other Clans, but just because she was fiercly loyal to her own Clan. :Right before Ravenstar died, she made Firepelt her deputy. Flameshine was at first hurt, and confused, but soon after, understood and was no longer angry. :She later recieves her second apprentice, Larchpaw. :When Frostwing reveals he loves her and asks her to be his mate, she gently declines; saying that she wanted to build a relashionship, and develop feelings for him first. He agrees, and the two are seen closer friends then before. :When Viper attacks the ThunderClan camp, the viper attacks Firepelt. After the snake leaves, Flameshine stays with Firepelt to help him get better. After Firepelt looses a life, Mintblaze promised that she would look after him. She then begins to share fresh-kill with Frostwing. Firepelt then tells Flameshine that he loves her. Flameshine is baffled, and Frostwing's feelings get hurt badly. She runs into the woods, hoping for some time to think. She is very torn, and feels that she loves both Frostwing and Firepelt. Her mother, Flaresong, then whispers into her ear. She tells her to follow her heart. Flameshine understands, and tells Frostwing that she loves him. She and Frostwing fall in love and become mates. :She discovers that she is expecting kits, and asks Fawndapple if it was true. Fawndapple tells her that she is, but doesn't seem as happy about it. Flameshine asks her what the matter was, but Fawndapple told her over and over that there was nothing wrong. Flameshine still isn't convinced. :She tells Frostwing that she is expecting kits, and he becomes delighted. :She shows concern when Featherwind told her that Firepelt had gone to Twolegplace, and had not yet returned. :She fights in the large battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest, alongside her mate, and her parents. Torchfire and Flaresong. :When Icestorm, the ThunderClan deputy, dies, Flameshine is devestated. Nightshine was eventually voted to become the deputy. Flameshine was genuinly happy for Nightshine, but could not help feel dissapointed as her dreams of leading her Clan were pushed away again. Nightshine's kits, Berrykit and Tawnykit, are then apprenticed. Flameshine recieves Tawnypaw, as her third apprentice. :While hunting with Firepelt and Echowave, Tawnypaw, and Berrypaw, Firepelt gets hit by a monster, loosing his eighth life. When Fawndapple treats him, and tells them all that he has only one life left, Flameshine becomes very sad, and worried for her friend. :One night, two young twolegs sneak into the camp and start a fire. Flameshine runs at them, and begins clawing their legs. In her attempt to run them off, she is grabbed and almost chocked to death. After Firepelt bowls into them, they drop Flameshine. However, they grab him instead and throw him into the growing fire. Flameshine runs in and tried to drag him out, but ends up getting stuck herself. The twolegs beocme scared and run off. She finally sees an opening into the forest, then grabs Firepelt by the scruff and quickly manages to pull him to saftey. While he and Flameshine lay there, a lot of the Clan had rushed up to the fire, and were able to douse it. They began to gather around Firepelt and Flameshine, all very sad as they realized that Firepelt was dying. Flameshine begged him not to die, and he told her that he would be able to see his kits for a brief moment with his mate Icestorm, before he had to join the dark forest for a temporary period of time. Flameshine told him that they would be beautiful kits, and he is soothed by this. Right before he died, she told him that Firepelt had always been special to her; although her absolute true love is Frostwing. With his dying breath, he said goodbye to ThunderClan, and he told Flameshine that she had always been special to him, too. :While out hunting, she begins to have her kit. After a long birth, with the help of Frostwing and Nightshade, her daughter was born. Because she resembled her mother, Flameshine named her Flarekit. :Flameshine is given Cherrypaw to mentor. :When her daughter is made a warrior, Flarecloud, she cheers loudly for her. :Her apprentice, Cherrypaw, is made a Warrior, Cherryfrost. :When her mate, Frostwing, is blinded, she is horrified, and deeply worried for him. He retries to the elders' den, knowing that he can't be a warrior if he's blind. :A few days later, Frostwing takes Flameshine to Sunningrocks. There, he tells her that he loves her very much, and only moved into the elders' den because he was blinded. She understands, and they spend a long time watching the stars. :She is very happy when Brackenpaw is given to her as an apprentice. :Flameshine is continuously annoyed when Hope keeps sneaking into camp, and she eventually chases her out of the territory. :She spends a lot of time with Frostwing, often taking him out into the forest, or sharing tongues with him and Flarecloud. :She becomes very tired and rather skinny during Leaf Bare; for she gives up most of her share of fresh kill to the cats who need it most. Flarecloud is very proud of her mother, but is also concerned for her health. :Flameshine starts to notice that Frostwing isn't feeling very well, and she worriedly suspects White Cough. But very soon, and very suddenly, it turns to a deadly case of Green Cough. The next night Softpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat, calls Flameshine in. Flameshine runs to his side, and realizes with horror that Frostwing was dying. She firmly convinced herself that he would not die, and she softly reassured him that he'd soon be okay. But Frostwing knows that its his time, and he could hear StarClan calling him. Flameshine begins to cry, trying to hold onto him. She calls Flarecloud in, and the two stay by his side. Frostwing tells them that he loves them, and he'll always be guiding them from StarClan. He passes away softly and silently, leaving Flameshine grief stricken and heart-broken. She comforts Flarecloud, who is sobbing uncontrollably. :Later that night during Frostwing's vigil, she asks Nightstar's advice; not knowing how she would survive. Nightstar tells her that she should be strong for her Clan, and that she knew Flameshine and Flarecloud could be strong. Flameshine becomes determined to be strong, and tells Nightstar that she would do her best. :One day she goes out hunting, and hears yowling in a glade nearby. She runs to help, and finds a rogue named Jasper attacking Driftcloud. Flameshine attacks, and, with Driftcloud's help, drove him away, but not before he managed to steal back his two kits. Flameshine asks Driftcloud what was going on, and at that moment a rogue named Shiver turns up and explains the whole thing; that Jasper used to be her mate and that he was determined to steal their kits. She told them that he had taken Fallenbirch as well, and was holding him hostage. :Upon returning to camp, she finds four starry shapes in the clearing, Firepelt, Icestorm, Echowave, and Frostwing. She is so surprised that she can hardly speak, and lets Frostwing press against her. He withdraws, and tells her that Echowave would explain everything. Dumbfounded, Flameshine watches him go. She turns to her friends, and they explain to her that they would be living among ThunderClan as living cats for a year. She is delighted, and greets them happily. :Firepelt decides to go take a walk in the Misty Glade. Flameshine follows, and when they arrive she comments that hardly anything had changed. They suddenly hear rustling in the bushes, and Jasper jumps out at them, attacking them. They are both surprised, but are able to drive him off together. One of Jasper and Shiver's kits, Soot, appears at their feet, and Driftcloud arrives shortly after, relieved to see Soot. Soot explains that she had escaped from her father, but that he still had her brother Skid, and Fallenbirch. Driftcloud tells them that they have to go and rescue them. Flameshine is at first hesitant, but then realizes that Driftcloud is right. Firepelt seems eager to go, so he can fight. :They leave right away, allowing Soot to lead them to Jasper's hiding spot. Once there, a large battle ensues. Flameshine is badly hurt, and a nearby rogue, Night, and Echowave who had just turned up, helped her into a make shift nest while Driftcloud and Firepelt fought Jasper. She is desperate to get back into the gray, but Night tells her that she needed to rest. Flameshine reluctantly agrees. Suddenly, Shiver appears and tells Firepelt and Driftcloud that it was her battle. She and Jasper fight, and Shiver eventually kills Jasper. She is ashamed of herself, and is convinced that she couldn't raise her kits. Flameshine tells her that they need her, and Shiver asks if she and her kits could join ThunderClan. Flameshine and Driftcloud tell them that they could take them to the camp, but that it was Nightstar's decision. :When they return to camp, Flameshine explains to Nightstar all that had happened, and Nightstar agrees that they could stay. :The next day, Flameshine is out in the clearing with Flarecloud, when Nightstar suddenly collapses on the ground. Startled, the whole Clan gathers around their leader, who is trying to hold onto her last life. When Nightstar passes away, and is guided to StarClan by Sunfall, Flameshine is grief stricken, and mourns her deceased leader. She presses against Flarecloud in comfort. Personality :Flameshine is adventerous, and can be very agressive, and easily angered. But there is a soft side to her that comes out every once in a while. Image Gallery Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Frostwing: Deceased, Member of StarClan Daughter: :Flarecloud: Living Father: :Torchfire: Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Flaresong: Deceased, Member of StarClan Ancestor: :Blazewhisper:Revealed on the IRC, February 24th, 2011 Deceased, Member of SpiritClan Trivia The following facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *Flameshine's closest allies are Frostwing, Nightstar, Sunfall, Echowave (deceased), and Firepelt (deceased). *Even though Flameshine's true love is Frostwing, she feels a special connection with Firepelt, who now walks with StarClan. References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Cats with Images Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:TC Mentors Category:Living Characters Category:Mentor Category:Queen